Aaron 10(Episode 2):From Zero to Hero!
(Episode opens up with the gang and everyone else out in the lake in canoes, fishing.) (Aaron, Danny, and Lisa all are on the same canoe. Mr. Roger says whichever team catches the most fish wins.) Aaron: (holds fishing pole in the water) Man, this is boring. Danny: I know what you mean. Lisa: Yeah, we’re gonna lose we haven’t seen any fish at all. Danny: (gives Aaron a look) Aaron: (looks at the watch) On it.. (Aaron wraps two fingers around the dial and it shoots up, projecting a hologram of a fish-like creature. Aaron slams down on the watch and changes into the creature and then jumps into the lake.) Fish Creature: This is awesome! Hey, there’s a few fish... (swims after three fish, once he gets close, opens mouth wide and catches them) I'm gonna call this guy Ripjaws!! Let’s get this back to the guys. (Ripjaws swims up behind the canoe and puts the three fish in and continuously goes back and forth bringing fish to the canoe) Ripjaws: (red light flashes along with beeping) Time to get back on the boat.. (Ripjaws climbs back onto the boat and turns back to Aaron, sitting on the pile of fish he got.) Aaron: Lisa, check out how many me and Danny got. Lisa: (looks at the pile of fish) Unbelievable! But how? Aaron: Nothing but skill. Danny: And the watch.. Lisa: Good job, you guys. Let’s get back to shore. (The gang uses the oars to bring the canoe back to shore and the gang wins the contest. Everyone ate fish for lunch.) Aaron: (takes a bite of cooked fish) This is great! Lisa: Yeah. Danny: Uh oh, Zack and his companions are coming.. (Zack is a big bully on the camp along with his two doofus companions, Rick and Shane.) Zack: (walks up to Aaron’s table) You guys cheated, I know you did. Aaron: Don’t be a sore losee. We won fair and square, so deal with it. Zack: Don’t you dare lie, you cheaters. Aaron: Don’t be an idiot. We didn't cheat, so get out of here. Zack: That’s it! (swings fist at Aaron) Aaron: (dodges the punch and then tackles Zack and beats him up) Don’t ever try to hit me! (Rick and Shane then jump onto Aaron and start to beat him up as Zack gets back up and joins in.) Danny: Hey! (pushes Rick and punches Shane) (Aaron and Danny continuously fight Zack, Rick,and Shane until Mr. Roger and a few other camp counselors come and break the fight up.) Mr. Roger: Boys! You know way better than this! Now, apologize and you all have latrine duty for the rest of the week! Now go to your cabins! (The boys all apologize and then they go back to their cabins for the rest of the day.) Aaron: (sits down and holds ice on black right eye) Ugh! Those jerks! Danny: (holds ice on a big bruise on left shoulder) Yeah, how about a little payback? Aaron: Already on it! (transforms into a ghost creature) Time for them to pay. Danny: Cool creature! What do you call him? Ghost creature: Ummm...Ghostfreak. (Ghostfreak flies over into Zack, Rick and Shane’s cabin) Ghostfreak: Time for some payback! (becomes invisible and starts to do things that start to freak Zack, Rick,and Shane out) Zack: (sees eggs floating in the air, not knowing it’s Ghostfreak) What the?! (Ghostfreak throws the eggs in Zack’s face.) Zack: Oh, come on! Rick: (Laughs) What the? (gets wedgied by invisible Ghostfreak and screams like a girl) Shane: I’m getting out of here! (ends up being in underwear) No!! (Ghostfreak becomes visible for Zack, Rick, and Shane to be scared) Zack, Shane, and Rick: (stares at Ghostfreak in horror) W-w-what?! Ghostfreak: What’s wrong? (Reaches hands for chest) LOOKS LIKE YOU’VE SEEN A GHOST!!!! (Opens up chest and tentacles shoot out and scare Zack, Rick, and Shane and starts to laugh) (Zack, Rick, and Shane run away screaming like little girls as Ghostfreak floats back over to his cabin and turns back to Aaron) Aaron: (sits down in front of Danny and laughs) It was so fun. They nearly peed themselves, it was great! Revenge is so overrated. Danny: Aaron...look! Out the window! (Aaron and Danny both look out the window and see a strange creature with an arm of diamond holding Lisa) Strange Creature: Where's The Infimatrix?! My boss needs it now! Tell me and I might spare your miserable life! Lisa: I don’t know what you’re talking about! Just leave me alone! Strange Creature: Stupid little girl! (throws Lisa over at Aaron and Danny’s cabin as they get out) Aaron: Lisa! (catches Lisa and breaks her fall) Ow, my head! (rubs his head) Lisa: Thanks, Aaron. Danny: (grabs Lisa’s hand) Let’s go! (runs off with Lisa running behind her) Aaron: Alright, let’s do this!! (transforms into a four-armed creature) Alright!! I’m gonna call this guy Four Arms! (Four Arms jumps towards the mysterious creature) Four Arms: Hey, you! You leave these poor people alone! Who do you think you are?! Mysterious Creature: I’m none other than Slasher, the greatest alien to ever live! Now, hand over the Infimatrix! Four Arms: Over my dead body! Slasher: That can be arranged!! (Slasher jumps towards Four Arms and tries to bite him but Four Arms carefully dodges the beast.) Four Arms: Loser!! Slasher: I heard that! (turns diamond arm into a diamond sword and runs after Aaron to try and stab him) Four Arms: I don’t think so!! (grabs Slasher by the sword and flips him over) Ha! (breaks off Slasher’s sword and throws it) Slasher: (lands on back) Ugh!! (sprays venom from mouth at Four Arms) Four Arms: (Ducks and then jumps up and lands in front of Slasher’s feet) You’re done for! (grabs Slasher by his feet and throws him out far away) Slasher: Aaaaaah! I’ll be back for the Infimatrix!!! Four Arms: But not anytime soon... (Suddenly, a red light starts flashing along with beeping and Four Arms runs off into the woods and changes back to Aaron.) Aaron: Man, that was close... Danny: (walks up to Aaron) Nice job, hero. Aaron: You really think I’m a hero? Danny: Well, you went from a zero to hero because you saved people. So, good job hero. Aaron: Thanks. You really thought I was a zero? Danny: Your words, not mine... Aaron: I wonder if Slasher really would come back and if he does, he may kill everyone here... Danny: Well, if he comes back, you'll be ready. (Meanwhile in outer space, a ship circles the planet) Slasher: (Walks up to mysterious alien and bows down) Lord Zarg, I have failed in bringing you the Infimatrix. Please spare me. (Camera turns to Zarg's face.) Zarg: I will spare you for now... but if this ever, and I mean ever, happens again,there will be serious consequences. Slasher: Thank you, Lord. Thank you.. The End Category:Episodes